Truth or Dauntless?
by Liv Winterfrost
Summary: The gang sits down for a game of truth or dauntless! FourTris aren't together (yet). There will be plot twists and many secrets will be spilled. (Was originally rated T, but because of some future chapters I have changed it to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllloooo! I know the truth or dare theme is waaaaay overused, but it's sooooooooooo cute! I can't resist! Anyways Four and Tris aren't together...yet... there will be drama and overprotectiveness. I don't own anything and that's probably a good thing. I might not continue this story, but review if you want it to keep going. **

**I'm also pretty sure I'm not Veronica Roth... **

**Tobias POV**

"Hey, Four!" Zeke yelled in my ear. "I'm holding truth or dare tonight!"

"I knew that." I responded coldly. I always thought they were fun, but I always fell subject to Zeke or one of the other guys trying to hook me up with a girl I thought was a bitch. I continued to look down at my drawing of a girl.

"Christina's gonna be there..." He said seeing if I would blush. "Marlene..." Still didn't blush. "Lauren..." I cringed at her name. He glanced at my drawing's long

blonde hair. "TRIS?!" I forgot this was a test to see who I liked, so I responded.

"Wait...REALLY?!" I said back, excited. _Shit. I need a cover, need a cover! _"You think I have a crush on her?!" It hurt me to say that.

"Well I'm inviting her anyways." I was happier then I thought I would be.

~~~The Texts Zeke Sent Christina~~~

Z- Hey chris! T d tonight! Bring tris and put her in something sexy!

C- cool me and trissy are there! Why do you u want me to put tris in something sexy?

Z- Reasons...

C -K, c u there

Z- btw we are hooking tris and four up

C- FINALLY! I thought u'd never ask!

**Tris POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Christina pulled me into the lingerie store.

"Nope! You are not getting away with this one, Tris! You HAVE to look good for Four!" She piled a bunch of things into my arms and I immediately bought them without trying them on. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I ran out and back to my apartment. "Okay, Tris. Wear this." Christina tossed something at me and I held it in front of my face. I don't think it even had enough fabric to count as a garment.

"Nope!" I walked into my closet and picked out a 'better' outfit. I choose a lace black bra with red flames with matching panties, along with that I got a sequin black crop top with black short-shorts.

"Good enough. Now let's go!" Christina grabbed my arm again and dragged me to Zeke's apartment.

"Finally! You guys are here!" Uriah said when he answered the door. Christina sat down between Will and Lynn, while I sat between Uriah and Four.

"My house I start!" Zeke yelled. "Tris! T or D?!"

"Dauntless?" I said more as a question then an answer. Zeke smiled.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." I started to take of a sweater I brought, but everyone looked disappointed, so I tensely sat on his lap. "Truth or dare, Peter?"

"Dare." He said proudly.

"I dare you to accept everything." He shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal." He said, but now everyone could torture him without it being denied.

**Tobias POV**

I telepathically thanked Zeke for daring her. When she started taking off her sweater, it was extremely hard for me to hide my disappointment. I don't know what persuaded her, but when she sat down on my lap I thought I was going to explode! She was so tentative, though. Maybe she doesn't like me?

"Truth or dare, Christina?" Peter asked.

"Truth, I'm scared of you!"

"Who is your crush?" He said with a smile.

"I like Will. Now, Four t or d?" I chose dare. I didn't want to seem like a pussy in front, or should I say, as the seat of Tris. "I dare you to put your arms around her!"

Easy. I put my arms around her waist and she tensed even more. She really must not like me.

2 HOURS LATER

Pretty much everyone is half naked. I only have my pants on, and Tris only has her bra and pants on. I was secretly happy that I was viewing her from behind or else I'd never be able to take my eyes off of her.

"Peter!" I heard Christina yell "Truth or Dauntless?!"

"Dauntless." He said back smiling.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Christina said back with and even bigger smile. He got up and walked to...

**OOOOOHHHH cliffy! Sorry it was short...I promise if I make more it will be longer. If no one likes it then I will just make a summary of what I imagined happening and no one will be mad at me for leaving it like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I have decided this will be a full story! I will try to update as many times as possible, and I don't know how many chapters it will be. **

**Shout out to brwatson for completely making my day! Another shout out to everyone else that was involved early on!**

**I am also sure that I didn't magically transform into Veronica Roth...**

**Tobias POV**

"_I dare you to kiss your crush." Christina said back with an even bigger smile. Peter got up and walked over to..._

Tris! He walked to Tris! He quickly grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. My mouth was probably wide open, but I didn't care. It wasn't even a peck, it was like one step away from being a full-blown make out session! I was fuming. It was only like 10 seconds, but I turned my body so Tris would be pulled away from him. I wanted Tris to be mine, and there she was making out with a guy that almost killed her, while she was on my lap!

"What the hell was that for, Four!" Peter yelled.

"Ooooooh! Four's jealous!" Shauna yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. I'm pretty sure I was so red with anger that I put a tomato or anything red, to shame.

"I'm sorry, but when you see a person that almost ended your crush's life, and they are making out while in your lap, it's kinda hard not to get mad!" I covered my mouth after saying that, and hoped that no one heard, but they did. I literally just said everything. Peter pushed me over, on top of Tris who fell of my lap and ended up under me. He left the room leaving all of us annoyed as f*** and confused. Tris wiggled out from under me and went after him. Great. Just great. The rest of us just all left. As I was walking down to my apartment, I heard a scream. Faint, but a scream nevertheless. I ran into one of the hallways where I saw Tris on the ground, and Peter walking away. I ducked behind one of the walls, and when Peter left I ran over to Tris.

"F-f-four?" She asked quietly while I picked her up.

"Shhh. It's okay. Tell me what made him do that while I take you to the infirmary." I started walking with Tris in my arms bridal style.

"I ran after him to tell him that I forgave him from when he tried to kill me, but then he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said no. When he asked why I said it was because I had a crush on you."

**Semi-Cliffy! :):) Hoped you guys liked it! :) :)**

**I am going to start another story as well, so PM me if you want a character in the story. This is the form you have to follow:**

**Name:**

**Bad or good:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Origin faction:**

**Other facts:**

**All character submitted are subject to change to fit in with the story. :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like...FOREVER! I will try to get this chapter a little longer.**

**I did NOT suddenly become a world-known author.**

TOBIAS POV

"You...have a crush on me?" She nodded and put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry...I just needed to tell you the story. You can put me down. You probably think I'm a freak or something." WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!

She has a crush on me! YES! BEST. DAY. EVER! II**whoop whoopII**

SHE THINKS SHE'S A FREAK?! WHO THE FUCK TOLD HER THAT?!

"No. Tris. You are NOT a freak! I have a crush on you, too!" I think that she ignored the part that I had a crush on her. :(

"Why the fuck would YOU have a crush on ME?! That's like a tiger having a crush on a dead ant!" Now she's calling herself a dead ant! I was hurt by that comment because she thinks of herself so lowly.

"Maybe the tiger has a thing for ants." I said to show her that I liked her anyways.

"But I'm not pretty, I'm small, and if I died it wouldn't scratch anyone's life!" SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

"No, you're not pretty. You're beautiful. You're small, but powerful. You wouldn't scratch anyone's life, you would cut a gash." She didn't say anything the rest of the way.

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I HAVE LIKE NOOO TIME! I WILL UPDATE MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated! I am working on a book for school so yeah... Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW I need some more characters! Check the bottom of chapter 2 for the form!**

**Pretty sure you guys know I'm not Veronica Roth...**

TRIS POV 2 DAYS LATER

I wake up in a white room. My vision was blurry and my chest hurt. A tall nurse walked in and looked surprised when she saw me.

"Oh! What a lovely surprise! You weren't supposed to wake up for a couple more days!" Days? How long was I here for?

"What happened?"

"A boy carried you in here...Four, I think he said. He said that you were pushed but he didn't see exactly what happened. You broke two of your ribs, your left wrist, and two of your fingers on the right." HOW DID I BREAK THAT MUCH?! "Would you like visitors? You can accept four people." She read the list of all my friends.

"Umm... can Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Four come in?"

"Sure! I'll be right back!" The nurse left and I covered myself more in blankets so they wouldn't see how many bandages I had on me.

"TRIS!" Christina yelled as she ran in. She gave me a hug, which hurt a lot, but I hugged back anyways. "OMG ARE YOU OKAY?! I WAS SOO WORRIED!"

"OMG LIKE YEAH, TOTALLY!" Uriah imitated with a horrible girl voice, and I laughed. That was why I invited Uriah to come, I needed to laugh.

"What happened to you, Tris? Did you and Peter 'get it on' so hard that he broke you?" Zeke. Just Zeke.

"NO!" I yelled even though it hurt. Uriah looked disappointed.

"Hey can you guys leave?" Four asked. They nodded and walked out the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better. Thanks for helping me out."

TOBIAS POV

When the nurse said that I was one of the people she wanted to see, I think I leapt out of my chair. I hope she remembers what I said.

~~QUICK TIME SKIP TO WHEN HE ASKED THEM TO LEAVE~~

"Better. Thanks for helping me out."

"So why did you want me to come in?" I asked her.

"I need advice to adjust my fight stance while I'm hurt." Oh. I should've guessed.

"Do you remember what I said?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess?" Did she not comprehend anything I said to her?!

"Wha-," I started when she cut me off.

"You were drunk. Thanks for helping me again." I frowned.

"I wasn't drunk. I meant it." Was I drunk? I only had like, one beer. Anyways, I know I meant it.

"Suuuuuure."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I have no clue what to do! She's the first girl I've ever had feelings for, and she doesn't even believe me!" Zeke probably wasn't fully listening to me, but I needed someone to tell it to.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Yup. He wasn't listening.

"Yes, Zeke." We sat there in silence until I saw Zeke's mouth curve into a smile, and I was kind of scared where this would be heading.

"I got it! Truth or Dauntless my place tonight at nine!"


End file.
